Fazbear Entertainment
'''Fazbear Entertainment '''or more simply '''Fazbear Ent. '''was a chain of American family entertainment centers and restaurants. The establishment primarily serves pizza, along with other menu items, complemented by arcade games, amusement rides and, most famously, animatronic displays as a focus of entertainment for the entire family. The brand derives its name from its main animatronic character, Freddy Fazbear, a wise and friendly brown bear who sings and interacts with guests, along with his animatronic partners, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Chain History Months After the Discovery of Afton Robotics The founder of Afton Robotics, LLC, William Afton, states that despite being an entrepreneur is "fun and all," when he realized that his company's current purpose is to create animatronic endoskeletons to existing entertainment establishments, such as Chuck E. Cheese and Showbiz Pizza Place, he finds it very dull and tedious and wishes to make more uses for his company. During these few months, he met a former Showbiz employee, Henry Brown, and they both quickly became friends. When they decide to make their own pizza place, Henry wanted full ownership of the pizzeria company while William supplies the animatronic endoskeletons, which William agrees to. A few months later, Fazbear Ent. was established and it's first few pizzerias are open. Company Discovery and Restaurant Openings The company started their very first location as a family restaurant named "Fredbear's Family Diner," where its original mascots were 2 yellow animals, a bear and a rabbit, all named Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. It also served as a test location for their Springlock suits, an animatronic mascot suit that can be doubled as a wearable costume. However, it was later scrapped due to multiple accidents involving the suit, which eventually lead to its close down. Before it was closed down, they had a TV Show involving Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, along with 4 other new characters: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox. a few weeks after its close down, it was reopened to the public to serve a special birthday party to a special guess, where the location introduced the animatronic figures that appeared in the cartoon. However, the day the birthday party came, a group of teens decided to play a prank on the birthday boy by shoving their head to the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic. The animatronic's mouth then crushed the young boy's skull, which also effectively destroyed a part of their frontal lobe of their brain. The restaurant was closed for good and the teens were charged with intentional manslaughter. Incidents Connected to the Franchise Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental After Fredbear & Friend's Family Diner were closed down, Afton Robotics decided to go to a whole new direction and created highly advanced and kid-friendly animatronics, with their prototype animatronics being Circus Baby, Ballora, and Funtime versions of Freddy and Foxy. They were originally gonna be placed in a large pizzeria named "Circus Baby's Pizza World," however, the place was shut down supposedly due to a series of gas leaks. The robotics company didn't want to scrap the animatronics, mostly due to how costly the endoskeletons and the additions were, so they decided to turn it into a rental place called "Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental." However, one by one, the animatronics malfunction and were eventually planned to be decommissioned. However, when the cleaning crew arrived somewhere at 6 AM, they noticed that 2 of the repairmen were found hanged at the stages at Ballora Gallery and Funtime Auditorium, found an empty Baby suit in the Parts/Service room and, in the Endoskeleton Removal Area (found scribbled off with blood and rewritten as the "Scooping Room.), they found the exoskeletons of Freddy, Ballora and Foxy, along with large amounts of blood and gore on the floor of the room and on the SCUP (Scalable Creation of Ulterior Presence). Traces of Michael Afton, the son of William, were nowhere in sight. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Test Location) The company decided to close off the rental area and decided to create a new pizzeria simply named "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," where they used the previous blueprints of Funtime Freddy and Foxy as a reference to create the Toy animatronics, while they used spare parts from the 4 animatronics of the previous location of "Fredbear & Friend's Family Diner," due to budget restrictions. They also introduced a new animatronic named the "Security Puppet," a puppet-like animatronic/security guard hybrid that tracts down specific children wearing braces on their hands. One day, employees found the security puppet outside, deteriorated from the rain from last night. The employees shrugged it off and took the puppet so it can get repairs. Toy Foxy was also found being ripped apart and put back together by the toddlers found in the Kid's Cove area. The employees, getting increasingly angry about repairing Toy Foxy again, gave up and placed the animatronic as a "take apart and put back together attraction," while giving Toy Foxy a nickname and called it the "Mangle." As the week past, the employees noticed that the animatronics was giving them an intimidating stare, though they brushed it off since they are connected to a criminal database. However, an employee (who was recently rescheduled into a nightshift) told the staff that none of the animatronics was acting right at all and ordered them to have them decommission before they can cause any harm, in which the staff listened to. The building was closed down after a week of its grand reopening. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Second Location) TBA The Creation and Destruction of Fazbear's Fright When the company went on a hiatus, a couple of former Fazbear Ent. Employees decided to create a horror attraction based on the events that happen in the previous locations of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after striking a deal with Universal Studios in Florida. When the attraction was built, the former employees, now called the Fazbear's Fright employees, searched and salvaged any relics found in the former locations, with their most prized relic found in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a Springlock animatronic suit, abandoned and deteriorated. They carefully placed the relics into the building and hired a security guard to keep an eye on the building to make sure that none of the equipment goes faulty (while also serving as a part of the attraction). Universal Studios then announced their attraction to the public, telling them that the horror attraction will open within a week. At the same time, many people have realized the disappearance of Fazbear Ent. founder, William Afton, and decided to go on a manhunt for the former. After a few days, Universal Studios announced that their attraction will be delayed for a day due to the FBI requesting an investigation into the attraction in hopes to find what remains of Mr. Afton. However, after a week, the attraction suddenly and mysteriously caught on fire and, despite the emergency service's best efforts, they weren't able to put the fire out, forcing them to wait until the building was completely burned down. After the fire and smoke cleared out, the Fazbear's Fright employees salvaged what has survived in the fire and auctioned it off. Rebranding of the Franchise and Eventual Closing After the destruction of Fazbear's Fright and the disappearance of William Afton, the company went on an extended hiatus until in the early 2000s, where the company suddenly reemerged with brand new restaurants, fitted with new attractions, an increase of safety precautions and the latest of animatronic entertainment venues. During its first couple of days, citizens created a folklore depicting that the company was finding and salvaging scrap parts from old animatronics from previous locations of the franchise, in which the company was not confirming it to be the case. After at least a week, all pizzeria restaurants chained with the company were all boarded up and shut down, with a notice from the company, declaring that they decided to no longer be a corporate entity. Many have tried calling and sending mail to the company, questioning their decision for their shut down, especially when business from the company were doing incredibly good, but the company never responded. In a matter of weeks, the whole company is now considered a lost cause by the HR Department and was eventually forgotten by the public forever. Menu Items While it's primary focus is pizza, it also focuses on cold-cut sandwiches, chicken wings, salad bars, and desserts. Entertainment Arcade and Currency Animatronic Figures Along with the arcade, the other main draw for the centers since the beginning was its animatronic show, until the company's shut-down. When the first location opened in 1983, the animatronic figures consists of 2 yellow animals, a bear and a bunny, whose names were Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Their suits were doubled as a costume known as the "Springlock Suits," where there were retractable crossbeams, wires, and other animatronic devices that can be safely compressed using a crank provided by the manufacturer. However, the Springlock suits were extremely unstable, where nudging, pressing, or even breathing on the Springlocks would cause them to break loose, puncturing and trapping the entertainer inside it, resulting in a slow and painful death, which was the reason why these suits were eventually deemed unsafe, due to multiple Springlock failure incidents. After Fredbear's Family Diner was closed, the company resorted back to normal animatronic suiting. During the opening of newer pizzerias, the animatronic figures were traditionally kept on stage, singing to the audience, making comical conversations for entertainment, and teaching children and adults life lessons and tips. The four animatronic figures consists of Freddy Fazbear, a wise and friendly brown bear who is the lead singer of the band, Bonnie, a comical purple bunny who is the lead guitarist, Chica, the wise-cracking yellow chicken who is the lead vocalist, and Foxy, a pirate-themed red fox who provides the accordion for the band.Category:Companies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fanon